


Cinco de Mayo

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Written for sierrawyndsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco de Mayo, the boys, and a BBQ in Texas with Tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco de Mayo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sierrawyndsong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sierrawyndsong).



> Written in 2009 and just archiving to AO3 from LJ.

They’d host the weekend Tex-Mex barbeque at Jensen’s parents’ house because they had the backyard swimming pool and the huge grill. Jared spread the word to all of his friends in San Antonio and Dallas to meet at Jensen’s house. Some of Jensen’s friends were coming in from Houston and even as far away as New York. Their families would be there as well. Jensen predicted that it would be about a hundred or so people – kind of small for a backyard Texas-style barbeque, but whatever, it was last minute so it couldn’t be helped.

Jensen was in charge of the entertainment and talking to all of his neighbors about guests parking along the street. Jared was in charge of the grill. The dads were in charge of the bar and drinks. The moms and sisters were in charge of setting up tables and chairs and tiki torches. Jensen had a secondary job of taking pictures. He’d just started to take his photography hobby seriously the last couple of years, even to the point of thinking of publishing a collection of pictures from the “Supernatural” set.

The party started informally on Friday night with just the Padaleckis and the Ackles in attendance. They talked about work, there was talk of college and new boyfriends – with Jensen and Jared talking about ass-whoopings and shotguns, and there was ALWAYS talk about when the boys were planning to stop being such playboys and settle down, get married, and have kids.

Ehh…not to each other, just to clarify.

On Saturday night, the parents turned in and their friends came and went throughout the night. Jared’s friends and Jensen’s friends meshed well together. As the beer and the booze started to flow freely, the drinking games erupted in little pockets of groups all around the backyard, a lot of one-upsmanship and big talking and loud laughter ringing everywhere.

Jensen laughed, snapping off a few quick shots of Jared throwing off his shirt and rubbing it between in legs, imitating a really terrible bump-and-grind act before throwing the shirt at some of Megan’s friends, making them shriek in amused disgust. These he would save for a special occasion, send it to a few select friends for private viewing.

He made his way around the pool, taking pictures of longtime friends, sharing hugs and toasting drinks, telling tall tales Texas style, and laughing like he’d forgotten how. He loved being home; no one caring that he was a “Hollywood actor”, long past the time anyone was curious anymore about what it was like.

When he got back around to where Jared was holding court, drunk off his ass, and now pouring Tequila down his bare chest, taunting various people to come and lick it off him, Jensen chuckled to himself and put the camera up to his eye, clicking through a dozen pictures of Jared laughing, head thrown back, and the near empty bottle of Tequila upturned in his hand.

“Dude, you’re wasting it!” Someone yelled, laughing.

“Com’ an’ git’it!” Jared called, giggling. “We can do body shawts.”

“Man, I’m not doing a body shot off of you,” another person groused, snickering.

Half a dozen girls gave a primal giggle-shriek and launched themselves at Jared, taking him down to the soft grass. Jensen’s mouth fell open and he stepped closer, taking picture after picture of girl pretending to be taking advantage of one of his best friends. These pictures, he decided, would need to be kept under lock and key. He set his camera down and shook his head, laughing at Jared.

“Are you enjoying being molested by my sister’s friends?”

“Yer jus’ jea’ous ‘cuz is no’ you,” Jared said, giggling again as he fended off a set of hands that tickled him.

Jensen shook his head again. He couldn’t stop grinning. He reached down and offered his hand to Jared, who just laughed and took it. Jensen pulled Jared up to his feet and shooed the girls away.

“Jenny, my lil’ buddy!” Jared said, wrapping himself around Jensen.

“Dude! You reek of Tequila and it’s getting all over me!”

Jared laughed into Jensen’s ear, sending shivers down his back. “You wanna do body shawts wit’ me, Jenny?”

“I think you need to hit the hay, kiddo,” Jensen said, snorting. “Say goodnight, Jared.”

Jared waved his long arms. “Goodnigh’ Jay-red!” He laughed when everyone waved back.

“Funny.” Jensen sighed, getting an arm around Jared’s waist. “God, you fucking weigh a ton.”

“You smell lik’ burgers an’ char’oal. Yummy.”

Jensen gasped when Jared started to nibble his earlobe. He nearly lost his grip on Jared as they entered the house. “Come on, Jay! Knock it off, man.”

“Righ’ no sex in ‘a house,” Jared murmured, then giggled.

Jensen got him as far as the hallway when Jared grabbed Jensen by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall, moving closer against him.

“What the hell!” Jensen hissed at him, looking around the hallway and the staircase.

“Jus’ a kiss,” Jared murmured, landing a wet kiss on the side of Jensen’s mouth. He made a sound of delight and then slid his lips over Jensen’s mouth, tongue gliding inside to taste. Jared continued to make loud yummy noises as he kissed Jensen, hands sliding all over him and moving towards the front of his jeans.

Jensen’s moan was strangled and he lurched away, staring widely at Jared. “Jay?”

Jared leaned against the wall, eyes sleepy and seductive, a slow smile forming on his lips. “Yeah…”

“Is this—are you for real, man?”

“I’m not drunk, Jensen,” he said, his voice smoothing out softly.

Jensen sighed and then blinked. “Wow…I’m…” he cracked a small smile, licking his lips and tasting Tequila and lime. “Not surprised.”

“Didn’t think you would be,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I just didn’t want to wait anymore for you to make a move.”

“Oh.” Jensen said, stupidly. He cleared his throat and then smiled at Jared. “Too bad for the no sex in the house rule.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he looked at Jensen. He leaned closer, wrapping a large hand on Jensen’s hip. “Depends on what you define as sex.”

Jensen smirked.


End file.
